


Reckless

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She wonders just how far she could take this. If there was a line Reaper wouldn't forgive her for crossing, or if he'd welcome whatever she did while so hazy and loose.There's only one way to find out.





	Reckless

Moira's gone, the lab otherwise empty. She must have thought Reaper would sleep off whatever she'd done to him this time and he'd be on his way. He's sitting in the chair at the center of the room with his head bowed and shoulders slumped, arms crossed in front of him like it was a loosely put together afterthought. No way to tell if he's actually asleep or just drugged to within an inch of consciousness.

"Sombra...?" Reaper murmurs, his voice heavy and thick. The last syllable sticks in his throat, and Sombra doesn't want to know why that makes her chest catch the way it does. She glances down quickly to assure herself that her camo is still active and creeps forward. How, then -?

"What's wrong, Gabe?" Sombra teases, giving herself away at last, but he doesn't appear to track the sound of her voice. He doesn't react at all.

"Suppos'd to stop the pain," he says eventually. The words come slowly; slurred, quiet. And the confession alone is oddly forthcoming for Reaper. Drugged, then. Sombra doesn't bother asking him if it worked.

Reaper finally lifts his head and it's the same story. Slow and hesitant. She pushes his arms out of the way and slips onto his lap in one maneuver. "You ever get tired of being a guinea pig?"

It's not as if she was expecting an answer. Not really.

Sombra doesn't mind though. It's a different kind of fascinating to see him so unguarded, so vulnerable. The usual frenetic buzz of his nanites is dulled, barely audible above the rough, unsteady drag of his breathing. "You're not going to be sick, are you?" she confirms, and then pries the mask off of his face without waiting for the sluggish tilt of his head to put that thought to rest.

What passes for Reaper's eyes are narrowed to dark, weeping slits, sunken deep without the usual swarm of nanites clustered to fill in all the hollow spaces. He probably can't see her at all.

Sure enough, he flinches when she touches his face, but then settles again. Tilts his head into the curve of her hand and sighs.

"You like that, Gabe?"

He makes a rumbling noise in this throat and doesn't pull away, so Sombra's going to take that as a yes. She peels the fabric away from his neck with her other hand and runs her nails up and down Gabe's throat until he moans and lets his head fall back.

She wonders just how far she could take this. If there was a line Reaper wouldn't forgive her for crossing, or if he'd welcome whatever she did while so hazy and loose.

There's only one way to find out.

Sombra pushes herself a bit further up and experimentally presses her lips against his. She's almost ashamed of how timid she is about it - for all that she's fucked with Reaper they've certainly never _kissed_ \- and then more so when she realizes how fast her heart is beating from the thrill of feeling his cold, scarred mouth so soft beneath hers.

It scares her a bit, if she was ever willing to be honest.

Sombra sits back while she tries to work up the nerve to do it again, to take this further, and says, trying for conversational, "so how _did_ you know I was here?" at the same moment she glances behind her towards the door.

No one's coming for him. "I can feel you," Reaper says, no less dazed-sounding than before. "Your frequency."

Sombra has the sudden mental image of coaxing him back to her room where she can experiment on all kinds of things that might make Reaper tick. She wants it the way she's always wanted the things that she stuck her neck out too far for, that made her risky and deliriously dumb with lust.

It's playing with fire and she knows it, but Sombra lets his head loll forward and kisses him again. Deeper this time. Even more reckless.

When she pushes her tongue into his mouth, Reaper doesn't even try to resist. His breath hitches like he's still getting something from this and parts his lips for her so obediently that Sombra has to wonder. "If you could stop me," she whispers, licking at the place where Reaper's lip splits, "would you?"


End file.
